1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plastics material pallet and more particularly, but not exclusively, a flat pallet for bottle cases.
2. Review of the Prior Art
In a known pallet of the type on which the invention is based (German Laid-Open Specification No. 2 130 934) the fact that it is made up of several parts allows it to be produced from a plurality of section members prefabricated in a mould from plastics material, these members being of relatively small size. At the same time relatively considerable loads can be accepted. This is partly because both the decks are themselves of double deck construction and thus contribute to providing a stiffening effect. It is also advantageous that the load-bearing parts are in each case of one-piece construction over the entire height of such parts.